


Fine Line

by bechloeisgay



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Lesbian Character, Love, Love Confessions, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bechloeisgay/pseuds/bechloeisgay
Summary: Beca is frustrated with Chloe's busy schedule. So much so that she plans on moving to London. That all falls apart when Chloe accidentally reads the email in her drafts though
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Chicago Walp
Comments: 4
Kudos: 181





	Fine Line

**Author's Note:**

> Just a long one shot I wrote before work. Sorry if it's shit.

"So Shortie!" Amy called out from her side of the tiny apartment. "Where we spending this Friday night at?" She asked, her body leaning against the clothes rack that divided both sides. 

Beca was sat at the tiny kitchen table. The laptop in front of her had what felt like endless of words typed up. She was typing out an email to her manager, explaining why she thought opening a location in London would do them good. But when Amy talked, she looked up away from her laptop to the woman staring back at her. 

"We gonna' get our freak on?" Amy asked, rotating her hips while smirking at her. 

"Please never in a million years ask me that while hip thrusting the air again" Beca said. "Ever" She added before Amy could argue. 

"Fine!" Amy sighed as she walked over to sit on the edge of Beca's bed. Well, Beca and Chloe's shared bed more like it. "Seriously though! I'm sick of watching you mope around each night lately" 

"I'm working, Amy" Beca just returned her attention to the laptop's screen. 

"Come on! Ever since Chloe picked up more hours, I've lost my clubbing buddy!" Amy sighed. 

"I hate clubs. You know that. Way too much ecstasy intake for my liking" 

"You like bars!" Amy pointed. "Especially Palmer's down on the corner, right?" 

Beca sighed. She knew Amy wasn't going to give this up. Ever since Chloe picked up more hours, Amy had been begging Beca to go out at least one night with her. She said that going alone wasn't the same anymore like it used to be. Chloe was always the girl to go with Amy anywhere. Now though, it fell onto Beca to tame the wildness in Amy. And she wasn't too happy over it. 

"Chloe will be back in like," Beca looked at the clock on her screen, seeing it was almost ten at night. "Four hours. Maybe even sooner. She cleans those offices quick, you know that" 

Maybe Beca was just saying that for herself more than anything. Money was tight and Chloe volunteered to pick up an extra job. It added onto her reception job and studying for her college courses to be a veterinarian. She barely even had time to breathe it seemed. But between Amy opening her comedy club and Beca becoming assistant to her manager, Chloe was the only one available to pick up the extra job. 

To say the least, Chloe was swamped with work and studying. She barely even had a conversation with Beca anymore it felt like. Thankfully, Beca was able to hide the fact that it was driving her mad to not have Chloe around. She felt obsessive in a way for how she felt. Chloe was a friend. Nothing more. But, she could hide that by Amy's constant need to go out partying on the weekends. 

"Then let's go kill those four hours until she gets back" Amy encouraged. 

"Amy, I really need to finish this email" Beca said. 

"Oh, come on. I bet it's perfect. Let me se-"

"No!" Beca grabbed onto her laptop, sending death glares to the woman walking towards her. 

Usually Beca had Amy or Chloe read over her emails to make sure they were alright. Amy added the slight comedic affect while Chloe reworded some things and added a few sentences for her. It was an even balance. So the fact that she was clearly hiding it from Amy just sent screaming alarms. 

"What?" Amy grinned. "Is it ya' secret lova'" She used the fake accent on the words, doing a little dance along with it. 

"No, Amy. It's important. Just, go down to the bar. I'll meet you-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Amy took the laptop from her. She ran over to the bathroom with Beca in tow, yelling her name repeatedly and how she needed to give it back. Beca knew she was hopeless though. Amy had successfully gotten to the bathroom and locked the door behind her. 

Beca didn't want Amy seeing the email. It wasn't just about how they could open a branch of their record label in London. The deal behind it was Beca would move to London to become manager of that side of the label. She moved quickly from being a music producer to being second in command of their part of the label. Now she was putting herself up to be head of the London branch. It was terrifying to her. But, she needed it. 

Especially in the recent months. Realization came over her that not seeing Chloe like they used to would be the new normal. Chicago was due back home in a few months anyway. So Chloe had said a few things here and there about moving in with him down south. She figured it was no big deal by moving out to London. 

"London?" She heard on the other side of the door. 

"Amy, let me-"

The bathroom door opened to show a dumb founded Amy on the other side. Beca could see the confusion and maybe even a bit of hurt all over her face. 

"You're going to London? For good?" 

"No! No, it's not even set in stone yet. It's just an idea" Beca said. 

"Yeah, that you've been discussing for months. You said it. Right in the email" Amy pointed out. "Does Chloe even know about this?" 

"No, but that's not the point. The point is I would be in charge of the London branch, Amy. That's huge!" Beca tried to act happy, she really did. 

And what made it even worse was that Amy could see right through it. 

"What is making you do this? Is it living here?" Amy asked. "Because if so we can find another place. I'm sorry if I said something or hip thrusted the air too much. But I never meant to have you run off to freaking London!" 

Beca sighed. 

"No, Amy-"

"You could have at least told me or mentioned it, you know? I thought we were best friends" Amy said. 

She handed Beca back her laptop as she brushed by her to walk back into the small kitchen area. 

"It's Chloe" Beca regretted the words the moment she said it. 

The woman closed the laptop to hold it by her side. Her feet slowly dragging her to the edge of the wall. Just enough to slightly look into the kitchen to find Amy slowly lifting her head back up. 

"What did you just say?" Amy whispered. 

"It's Chloe, nothing to do with you. You should know that. The part about you anyway.."

"What do you mean that this is Chloe? That can mean many things, Beca. Is it because she's not a good roommate or is it because of something else?" 

Beca raised an eyebrow. The way Amy was acting seemed off. As if she was excited Beca was putting herself out to move away from the country all because of their best friend. That just didn't sit right with Beca. 

"What?" Beca asked. 

"Something else, like.." Amy gestured for Beca to finish the sentence. 

"Like you are acting weird?" Beca asked. 

"Love, Beca!" Amy yelled out, arms flying with the words. "Do you really love Chloe?" 

Beca's heart stopped. She swore it did. And her stomach sank deeper than the bottom floor of the ocean. Love for Chloe was something she pushed away for so long. Ever since her college boyfriend Tom kept making on and off appearances, she gave up. She couldn't keep putting herself through that pain just because she thought not denying it would help. Instead, she denied it. 

And she was doing great at it. Up until Chicago appeared. Beca's jealousy felt like it was at an all time high. And now ever since Chloe picked up the extra job, there was zero time for Beca. She was working, studying, or on call with Chicago. Beca couldn't take it. She was pretty sure of it that her feelings would never go away if Chloe herself didn't go away. Beca could never tell her to leave. So she did the opposite. 

"If we're going to actually discuss this, I'm going to need a beer. Maybe a few" Beca said, placing her laptop down on the table to grab her jacket. 

"Palmer's it is!" Amy nodded as she grabbed her own jacket. "So, have you ever dream-"

"I'm going to need shots as well to get through this" Beca just mumbled before walking out the door. 

\------------

"Okay, you have had your beer. You're onto your second. Talk" Amy ordered.

"I don't know what you want me to say" Beca shrugged. 

"Fine! Interrogation time," Amy nodded. "How long have you known you've felt this way about her?" 

Beca sighed and just shook her head. She scratched at her eyebrow. A nervous twitch she's always had. 

"I uh," Beca laughed slightly. More out of the disbelief she was about to open up about this. Also about how she was digging up memories from their past. "Think since the end of my first year at Barden?" 

Amy's eyes widened as she choked on her drink. She coughed a few times pounded at her chest. A slight laugh escaping between the coughs.

"Holy shit," Amy finally caught her breath before looking back at her best friend with wide eyes. "Beca, you know it's been almost five years since then, right?"

"I'm aware of how time works, yes" She nodded. 

"Jesus, Shortie. How have you not even made a move?" 

"Well, as much as Chloe is amazing. She always had a string of guys in college. Either it was Tom or somebody else. Everyone was always after her. She was always after someone. I was just the shoulder to cry on. Flash forward to now?" Beca stopped to take a swig from her beer. Eyebrows furrowing a bit. 

"Soldier Boy.." Beca's voice was rough, filled with hatred. Not that she meant it to come out that way. "All she fucking does is- You know what? Nothing, it's-"

"No, no" Amy shook her head. "You're right. I get what you're saying. She does talk about him a bit much-"

"Constantly! All the fucking time, Amy!" 

Beca's tone seemed to snap. Amy's eyes widened. She expected to spend the night teasing Beca and her assumed crush for Chloe. Instead, this was more. Maybe more than Amy was able to give advice for. She unlocked a part of Beca that seemed so hidden from everyone else. 

"I get it when she works and she's studying or in class. But any spare time is dedicated to him. Literally. Nothing but him. She doesn't even-" 

Becs caught herself before finishing that sentence. She shook her head slightly as she took another swig from her beer. Saying the words out loud to remind herself that, 

"She was never mine in the first place. So I don't get to be mad" Beca muttered. 

"You do, Beca. I don't care if you guys were strangers. You're entitled to how you feel," Amy said. "Not to mention, you're right. Everything is so different. The dynamic feels entirely off. You and Chloe, you were always like magnets. You both just have always clicked in a way none of us will ever understand" 

"This isn't really helping, Amy" 

"I know just, let me finish?" Amy asked. 

Beca just took another drink from her beer. 

"It's okay you're mad. You have your right to be. Just personally, I don't think moving to London is going to solve anything" 

Beca just laughed. A cold laugh that was. 

"Listen, I can't be here anymore knowing that she is going to have a family with him. And even if she liked me back, you know she wouldn't go for it. Her dream has always been to have the perfect little family" Beca said. "I am not that" 

"Yeah, but-"

"She wants kids, Amy. As of right now, I don't. I heard Chicago over Skype the other night. He's all for it and ready for marriage. That's literally her dream right there" 

"How would you know that?" 

"Because she has talked about it all the time!" Beca exclaimed. "Chicago, as much as I hate it? He's Chloe's dream come to life. Whatever makes her happy, I'll leave it" 

Amy couldn't argue that. She understood directly where Beca was coming from. And Beca seemed not entirely at ease, but enough that she wouldn't lose her mind over it. 

"So, can we just drink and forget this?" Beca asked. 

Amy nodded. 

"Sure, Shortie. Whatever you say" 

\------------

"Okay, so they water their beer down" Amy said. "Why do you like that place?" 

Beca laughed a bit. 

"Because they water their beer down and I don't get wasted like I used to. I'm only a little buzzed after a night there. I'm not what I used to be" 

"Not my fault after two shots you were done for. You're the one who weighs like ten pounds" 

"Shut up" Beca snickered. 

She fumbled with the keys before unlocking the apartment door to sneak in with Amy following her. The apartment for the most part was dark. Only the microwave light shined in the kitchen. 

"Chloe's probably asleep, so-"

"Wide awake, actually" A voice from the kitchen table made them both jump back. 

"Shit!" Beca gasped as she hid behind Amy. 

"Don't kill us!" Amy yelled out in a dramatic tone until she opened one eye to see it was Chloe. "Oh, it's just Chloe. We're fine" 

Amy shut the front door before walking over to her side of the apartment. Beca slowly stood up straight, brushing herself off as if she didn't just hide behind Amy like she was scared for her life. After collecting herself and making eye contact with Chloe, she started to make her way to the fridge. 

"Waiting for Chicago to call?" Beca asked, opening the fridge to see what they had. 

"Um, no, actually" Chloe said. "My computer broke so I went to use your laptop" 

"Oh alright" Beca shrugged, opening the fridge door. Wouldn't be the first time Chloe had grabbed Beca's laptop to use it. She knew her password anyway. 

"And what pulled up when I unlocked it was an email in your drafts. Figured to give it a read before you sent it" 

Beca froze. The apartment became so silent that a pin could drop on the floor and you'd here it. None of them were sure how long the silence had lasted. Long enough that the cold from the fridge made it's way towards Amy's bed. That seemed to signal Amy to get the hell out of there before anything else could occur. 

Amy learned while living with the two back in Barden to escape before the storm. Chloe and Beca never had fights. Little arguments and bickers. But, never fights. When the fight started, it was terrifying to say the least. 

"You know uh, I think I forgot my thing at the bar" Amy muttered before just running out of the apartment, slamming the door shut behind her. 

Beca slowly closed the fridge as she stood back up. She mentally cursed herself out in her head. Also cursed Amy out for making her leave before closing that tab out first. 

"So, London? That's quite the dis-"

"No," Beca cut her off to Chloe's surprise. "You're the one who talked about moving south. So you don't get to do this. Obviously we wouldn't be living together forever" 

"Yeah, a few states away! Not a whole country!" Chloe exclaimed. "When did you plan on telling me this? You literally said in the email you guys have been discussing this for months. When were you going to tell me?" 

Beca laughed a bit. 

"You're not serious, right? When do you have the time to even glance my way anymore, Chloe?" 

"You knew I had to pick this job up" 

"I know! I'm not saying that. Anytime you have a little free time, it's dedicated to Chicago. You and I haven't had a fucking conversation in months!" 

"Don't you start yelling at me like this. I'm not the one planning a giant move to London without telling the other" Chloe said. "I am doing everything I can, Beca. I'm just trying to make sure our bills our up-"

"So am I!" 

"I know, but you're not trying to keep your grades up while keeping a healthy relationship when it's long distance!" 

"I'm not the one who fucking failed Russian Lit fifty times to stay with a stupid acapella group!" Beca yelled. "You think you would've gotten your shit together well enough in all those years to know what you wanted to do career wise"

Chloe just laughed as she watched Beca storm off towards the bathroom. She got up and quickly followed. Anger and hurt within each step she took. 

"Hey, stop" Chloe called after her. 

Just as Beca was about to shut the door, Chloe pushed her own body against the door. She slithered in between the door and the wall before Beca was able to slam it shut. Her body pressed up against the back of it so Beca couldn't escape from the room. 

"What?" Beca asked. "So you're just going to lock me in here with you for what?" 

"To talk" 

"Talk about what? How you and I aren't us anymore? Because that is a great end to this fucking night. Predictable actually" Beca grumbled. 

"No! Talk about how you're not leaving the country" 

Beca gave Chloe a glare, Chloe giving it straight back like she always did. Chloe never let Beca win. Ever. She was always putting up a challenge. Which Beca secretly was thankful for. It definetely helped her grow into a semi functional adult. 

"You don't get to tell me what to do, Chloe" 

"In some ways I do" 

"Oh," Beca scoffed. "In what ways?" 

"Because as your girlfriend, I'm telling you that you can't just fucking take off when you feel like it!"

Chloe froze as she heard the words she just yelled out. Her face started to burn up as she felt her body go numb. It felt like she was going into shock. She couldn't believe she just said that. Maybe Beca didn't hear her. Or maybe she thought she heard her wrong. But the look on Beca's face just said otherwise. 

"I'm sorry," Beca whispered, shaking her head. "When did this relationship start? Because I was never informed.." 

Chloe's glare was wiped off of her face. So quick that Beca felt as if she blinked and it was gone. The tension had changed between them. It was no longer angst and frustration. Now, it was just fear. Fear of the unknown that was in front of them. And confusion on Beca's end. 

The word Chloe just said meant a lot more than just a friend. And the fact that she said it so casually showed that this wasn't the first time she had thought about it. It meaning them being in a relationship together. 

"I-" Chloe cut herself off, her face now turning a beat red. "That's not-" She still couldn't find the words. 

Beca knew this was something she had to act on. She couldn't let this moment slip away as it was some mistake or accident. This proved that Chloe wasn't just thinking of Beca as a friend. And maybe, just maybe, she felt the same feelings Beca had felt for so long now. 

Maybe it was the fact that Beca was terrified of this becoming a memory. More the fear of this becoming a chance she never took. But it drove her. It drove her to make a move that never in a lifetime would she think about making. 

"Beca, listen, I think I should just go-"

Beca cut Chloe off by taking a step forward to get only inches away from Chloe's face. It was only a second it felt like until Beca's lips were firmly placed against the other woman's. Beca hands moved up to cup both of Chloe's cheeks. She was afraid that Beca herself would chicken out of this. Especially when she didn't feel Chloe kiss back. She gave it a few seconds. Mainly because Chloe didn't pull away. Chloe still wasn't kissing back, and Beca couldn't handle it. 

"I'm sorry, I think I read this wrong" Beca had whispered, pulling away from the woman. Her hands fell from Chloe's cheeks as she let them run through her own hair. 

Chloe's response to it shocked Beca. This time Chloe was the one to lunge forward, pressing her lips right back against Beca's. This time kissing her with passion. And Beca kissed her back with the same desire. She placed her hands on Chloe's hips, pressing her back against the door. Chloe's hands started to wonder on Beca's hips, rubbing softly over the shirt. She was quick to move her hands down, slipping under Beca's shirt to feel her skin. 

Beca gasped into the kiss. Chloe's hands were cold. God, they needed to pay the heating bill. They were cold, but they were on her bare skin. And that alone sent chills down her spine. Even if it was just her hips and stomach she was stroking her finger tips along. 

"Are you guys done fighting now?" Amy's voice carried through the tiny apartment. 

"Shit," Beca cursed as she felt Chloe's lips slip away from her own. "That uh-" 

"I shouldn't of done that," Chloe whispered. "Chicago, he, he doesn't deserve this" 

Beca just stared at her for a moment. That kiss felt like the best thing she ever expierenced. Chloe literally took her to another world just by her hands on her hips and lips against her own. All she could feel was disappointment as she heard those words. 

"Because he's everything you've wanted, right?" Beca's voice now was above a whisper. 

"What?" Chloe asked. 

"I heard you the other night," Beca stepped away to lean against the sink. Her hands supporting her body up. Hair falling down to cover her face. "He's ready for marriage, kids, everything. You were so happy to hear that because that's literally all you've talked about throughout college" 

Chloe just stared at her. She felt her heart still pounding from the special embrace they just shared. One she never thought they would have. And Chloe had to admit that nobody made her feel the special way Beca just did. Not even kissing Chicago felt like that. 

"I'm not that," Beca's voice seemed to crack. "And you know I would change myself for you. In a heartbeat. I just don't think I can be everything you need" 

Her voice was shaking. And Chloe couldn't see her face through her brown locks covering it. But she knew Beca too well. She knew her voice and tones too much. So much so that she knew Beca had started crying softly. She felt her own heart break at that. 

Beca was everything Chloe needed. Everything that Chloe wanted and dreamt of. Her only issue was she couldn't talk to Chicago until next week. And she couldn't find it in her heart to continue cheating on him like she just did. He was a good guy. He didn't deserve that. 

"Shortie? Chloe?" Amy's voice was outside the door. 

When her voice had appeared to be close, Beca looked over to the door. Her eyes right above Chloe's head to look at the door, but not having to see Chloe. She had tears running down her now red cheeks. A piece of her hair sticking to her cheek because of it. Chloe knew she had to get rid of Amy. 

"Amy, I'm sorry" Chloe sighed. "We really need to be alone right now. Go into my purse, I have a giftcard to Dave and Buster's you can use" 

"Don't be sorry!" Amy exclaimed. "Just, don't kill each other. And I'll gladly take that giftcard off of you!" 

Just like that, they heard the footsteps fade away. Soon after the front door had opened and slammed shut after. Signalling that Amy had left the apartment and it was just the both of them. Beca's head quickly looked back down at the sink below her. 

"Beca-" 

"Maybe you should just go?" Beca asked. 

"It's not that I don't want to be with you. I just need to talk to him" 

Beca snickered before looking back at her. 

"What? So you can compare who's a better fit for you?" She asked. "Because I know it's him. So save me the stupid pain and get out of my face" Beca used her hand to gesture for Chloe to get out. 

Chloe crossed her arms, continuing to lean against the door. Sometimes Beca was just ridiculous when it came to jumping to conclusions. She knew why she did it. But still, it irritated her some days more than others. Tonight being one of those times. 

"Beca," Chloe started. Her voice stern, like it was a warning. "You're my everything" She said softly. "I just, I can't cheat on him. I'm not that person. I'll talk to him next week" 

Beca's annoyed face had dropped. She seemed as if she was stuck in a daze of shock. Her eyes were wide as her jaw was slightly dropped. 

"So if you can just wait a week, I promise you.." Chloe whispered, taking a few steps forward to Beca. "I can make you the happiest woman in the world, in every way. And I'd really like it if you would stay here with me" 

She placed her own hand besides Beca on the counter. Slowly moving it closer so their fingertips grazed each others. They both looked down to their hands, feeling the same electricity run through them. As they stared, Beca whispered a soft, 

"You promise?" 

Chloe just looked over to Beca. Beca looked up to meet those crystal blue eyes she fell in love with so long ago. They sparkled a bit, like they always did. She felt Chloe's other hand brush away the piece of hair from Beca's face, nodding as she did so.

"I can promise you everything. Trust me, I've wanted this for so long.." 

"Me too" Beca whispered her reply. A slight smile with it. 

"So, one week?" Chloe asked. 

"Going to be the longest week of my life. But, whatever you need to do I'll do. Especially if in the end you're my girlfriend and I will know it" 

Chloe just laughed slightly at that. 

'"You're not going to let that go, are you?" 

"Never" Beca smirked. 

\---------

The last week had been the longest week of their lives. Even with the slight flirts and hidden gazes of each other, it felt like time moved too slow. But tonight was the night that everything would change. Amy was away on a trip to meet with investors for her comedy club. Chloe had taken off time from work this weekend along with Beca. They both were anxiously just waiting for Chicago to call. 

"What if he doesn't call?" Beca asked. 

Beca was leaning against the fridge, staring at Chloe who was at the kitchen table. She was using Beca's laptop for the video call that was about to be made in a few minutes. 

"I don't know.." Chloe whispered, biting at her fingernails out of her nerves. "Because I'm not sure if I can go another week knowing that we could be so much more" Her eyes looked away from the laptop straight to Beca as she said those words. 

Beca felt chills cover her body and her cheeks flame red. This wasn't the first time in the last week Chloe had made Beca feel like that. They had been saying subtle flirts to one another when nobody was around. Not to mention Chloe had been staring at Beca more than usual. Especially in the mornings. 

This morning had been more extreme. When their alarm had gone off, they decided to stay in bed for just a bit longer. Chloe had turned to her side to face Beca. And even though it sounded creepy, Beca loved it. They had just stared at one another for almost a half an hour. Taking in the sight before them both. 

"I don't wanna' waste time, but I don't want to cheat either" Chloe ran a hand through her hair, clearly stressing over the situation. 

"Well, who has to know?" Beca smirked causing Chloe to just give her a slight glare. "Okay, okay. Sorry, just kidding" She chuckled. 

Chloe sighed as she looked back at the laptop screen. The skype chat between them both showing their previous argument. She hated it. She hated knowing she had been wasting time in a relationship with him over just asking Beca on a date like she should have. 

"You can't keep dwelling about the years, Chlo" Beca said. Just like she could read Chloe's mind. "We just gotta' be happy we know now. Better now over when you were married to him or either of us were about to die" 

"I know, just, I was going to ask you out a two years ago. I swear, I was. And then, I chickened out. It was easier to find Tom and fuck him" 

Beca cringed at the words, Chloe took notice to it. 

"I could have worded that better" Chloe chuckled slightly. 

"Yeah, just a bit" Beca quickly nodded. 

Just then, the Skype ringtone silenced Chloe's chuckle. She looked up at Beca, searching for support from her. Beca just gave her a thumbs up with a small smile, hoping that would be enough. She wanted to just walk over and kiss her, but she knew she couldn't. 

Chloe took a deep breath before accepting the call. It quickly opened up the video screen, Chicago tuning into it. 

"Hey beautiful!" Chicago's voice was heard. 

Beca quickly rolled her eyes, feeling her feet carry her towards Amy's side of the room. She wanted to find those beers Amy hid that she thought nobody ever knew about under her bed anyway. 

"Hey" Chloe's voice was low, scared of what she had to do. "I uh, I want to-"

"So, you know that guy I was telling you about? Yeah, the dumbass got himself in trouble again" He laughed. 

"That's, yeah, hilarious. Listen, we really should talk" Chloe quickly said before he could cut off. 

"About the wedding?" 

Beca quickly stood up from looking under the bed. Her eyes locked with Chloe's fearful ones. From what it sounded like, they were engaged to be married already. 

"Well you actually have to propose first" Chloe said, staring right into Beca's eyes as if it was to tell Beca that she wasn't engaged. 

Chicago chuckled. 

"Damn, thought we could skip that" 

Chloe looked back down and shook her head. 

"That's not what I want to discuss. It's something else. Not as happy" Chloe gave a nervous chuckle at the end. 

"That doesn't sound good.." Chicago sighed.   
"What's up?" 

Chloe always sucked with the breaking up part of relationships. Even if it was for her own good. And from her silence, Beca could tell she was struggling. 

The woman walked up to stand across the table from Chloe. Chloe looked up at Beca as she played with her fingertips nervously. Beca just gave a small reassuring smile, mouthing the words to her, 

"I want to kiss you again" 

Chloe felt her heart skip a beat and that sent a bit of encouragement through her to continue with her words. 

"I really, this distance.." Chloe started. "It isn't working out" 

Silence was heard from the other line for a moment. Chloe spoke up before him though. 

"Plus, I'm really sorry to say this. But I'm just now realizing, I'm really into other women. Romantically, all that" 

Chicago just scoffed at that. 

"Okay, that part is bullshit. It has to be. You were obviously happy in bed!" Chicago exclaimed. 

"Gross" Beca muttered before walking away again. 

"I just, I'm sorry okay? I never meant for this to happen" 

"So you're breaking up with me just after we talked about marrying each other?" 

Chloe gulped a bit, nodding along with the gulp. 

"I'm so sorry.." 

"You know what? Save it, I'm sorry I even tried" Chicago said. 

"Chicago, don't be like-" 

The Skype call was ended before Chloe could even speak all her words. She just shut the laptop before letting her head fall down against it. 

"I feel like an asshole" She groaned. "He didn't deserve that" She sighed before lifting her head up to look at Beca who was walking towards her. 

"He didn't deserve you loving someone else either, Chlo" 

Chloe smirked a bit, leaning back in her chair. 

"Oh? Love?" Chloe grinned. "Are we just skipping the dating part? Because I feel like we need to get to know one another" 

"Can't we just skip that?" Beca mocked the words Chicago had spoken. She leaned a bit against the table, biting her bottom lip as she thought about what their weekend was about to be like. 

Chloe rolled her eyes as she pushed her chair back a bit, knowing exactly what Beca was waiting for. Even if they hadn't been in a relationship at all. They both felt as if everything was so natural. They knew each other so well already and could tell the look in the other's eye even if it was new to them. 

Beca moved the few steps over to sit down on Chloe's lap. Her legs wrapped around her waist and the back of the chair. While her hands started to play with a piece of Chloe's hair. 

Chloe hummed softly as she let her own hands settle on Beca's hips. 

"I feel bad about breaking up with him," She whispered. "But to have you like this? It is all so worth it" She smiled softly. 

Beca smirked slightly, now running her right hand through those famous red locks. Chloe's hair was so soft as she let it run between her fingers. Letting the smell of apples invade Beca's nose.

"When did you know by the way?" Beca asked. "That you wanted more?" Beca added as she let her hand move down to hold Chloe's right cheek, rubbing her thumb softly over her cheek bone. 

Chloe just chuckled as she leaned her head into Beca's hand. She moved her head over enough to place a soft kiss against Beca's wrist before answering. 

"When you got back from jail for that fight after competition. I was supposed to be waiting for you alone. But, all the girls followed" She said. 

"Oh my god," Beca laughed. "Seriously?! You wanted more after that?" She asked. 

"Totes," Chloe smiled. 

She started to rub Beca's hips softly again. Slowly slipping under her shirt to feel the bare skin all over again. This time, they were both warm. They finally had paid the heating bill the other day. Thankfully it kicked back on shortly after. 

Beca leaned down to place her forehead against Chloe's, letting the moment linger between them. 

"What about you?" Chloe whispered. 

"Hm?" Beca hummed. 

"When you knew you loved me?" 

Beca smirked. 

"Who said I did?" 

Chloe slightly pinched Beca's hips causing her to jump with a slight laugh to her gasp. 

"Come on, be serious for me" Chloe said. 

"Fine. You're such a buzzkill, I swear" Beca rolled her eyes. "But, I guess I knew probably when we had lost power that one night back in Barden. You were just still radiating this happiness and made the whole night worth it. Not just that, you insisted on sharing a bed to keep warm" 

Chloe smirked softly at that memory. 

"I really wanted to get in bed with you" Chloe giggled slightly. 

"Do you still want to?" Beca asked. 

"Well, I am single now. And now a days I usually only get in bed with whoever I'm in a relationship with.." Chloe said.

"Do I really have to ask?" Beca asked. 

Chloe just sighed as she hummed like she could wait forever for her. She started to remove her hands only for Beca to grasp onto them to hold them in place. 

"Fine," Beca said. She moved Chloe's hands back up under her shirt, guiding them slowly upwards as she spoke. "Chloe, will you please be my girlfriend?" 

Chloe gasped slightly when her fingertip tapped against Beca's bra. Beca's hands removed from guiding Chloe to wrap her arms around her neck. 

"Why'd you bother asking?" Chloe grinned. 

"Just take my bra off and get with it, Beale" 

Chloe snickered a bit before closing the gap between them. Their lips reattached and Chloe swore she heard a low moan from Beca go into it. 

"Did you just moan?" Chloe whispered against her lips. 

"I swear if this is how everytime is going to go I-"

"You're so adorable, dammit" Chloe just laughed before kissing her again. 

They knew this was a whole new world they were about to expierence. The dynamic of their life was bound to change, no doubt. Both though were ready for it. No matter how difficult or how confusing anything had turned to.


End file.
